Misión imposible
by The Nova 6
Summary: Para Antonio no existe mayor reto en la vida que dar de cenar salchichas a Lovino. Pero esta noche será la última que pase sin que el italiano se las coma. Altas dosis de humor y unas cuantas paranoias.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya**

**MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE**

—¡Loviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, la cena está lista! —Gritó Antonio mientras terminaba de poner la mesa y servía los platos. Seguro que al italiano le iban a encantar las salchichas con patatas fritas que acababa de preparar. Escuchó los pasos del chico corriendo por el piso superior y luego bajando las escaleras con cara de hambre.

—¡Más te vale que hayas preparado toma...! —Cortó la frase al ver lo que había en la mesa y torció el morro, poniendo cara de asco—. ¡Joder, que no me gustan las salchichas y las patatas! ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir, Antonio? ¡¿Cuántas?

—¡Pero si están muy ricas! Venga, por favor...sólo te he echado tres por eso, cómetelas... —suplicó el español, pero Lovino cogió el plato y abrió la ventana, haciendo ademán de lanzarlo—. Como hagas eso te juro que te dejo sin tomates y sin pizza durante diez años.

Si algo podía crispar aún más el enfado del italiano, era justamente aquello.

—Mira, Antonio. Te he repetido hasta la puta saciedad que NO QUIERO COMIDA ALEMANA, me repugna, me da ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué, me pregunto, por qué me sigues poniendo para cenar salchichas de mierda y patatas de mierda?

—¡Oye, que las he comprado de las mejores del supermercado! —El español puso cara de ofendido e hizo un puchero—. Además éstas son muy energéticas y tienen un sabor más dulce que las gordas, así que venga, vamos a cenar.

Cogió al italiano de un brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en la silla, sentándose en la otra y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Si se te ocurre levantarte, diez años sin tomates, Lovi —le dijo, sin que le temblara la voz—. Y sabes que lo hago.

El italiano temblaba del cabreo que tenía. Últimamente no sólo el español preparaba para cenar guarrerías como ésas, sino que encima le amenazaba con quitarle sus comidas favoritas si no se lo acababa todo. Como si volviera a ser un puto crío.

—¡Que no, hostias! —Protestó mientras apartaba ruidosamente su plato, el cual había vuelto a dejar sobre el mueble—. ¡Que yo no voy a comer esto! ¡Llevo seis días sin probar un jodido tomate y quiero cenarlos de una vez!

Por toda respuesta obtuvo el silencio. Antonio había empezado a comer ya y pasó olímpicamente de él. De la rabia que sintió volvió a levantarse.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡¿Lo sabes? ¡Que tú, tus salchichitas y tus patatitas del diablo os podéis ir a tomar por culo! ¡Me voy de casa!

No llegó ni a la puerta del salón. Antonio salió como un cohete y le cortó el paso.

—¡Quítate de ahí! —Le exigió Lovino, con una vena hinchada. Antonio negó con la cabeza, inflexible—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque vas a aprender a comer de todo. Te lo consentí de pequeño porque tenías que crecer. Pero ahora vas a comer salchichas y patatas porque es lo que hay de cena y esto no es un hotel donde se come a la carta. Venga, vuelve a la mesa.

El italiano casi se echó a llorar.

—¡Eres un chantajista de mierda! —Le espetó en la cara—. ¡Y un torturador!

—Lo que tú digas, pero esta vez no te va a servir. Vamos a cenar —el español le llevó de la mano hasta la mesa donde le volvió a sentar. Cogió el tenedor, cortó un trozo de salchicha y se le acercó a la boca al italiano—. Venga, Lovi, abre la boca y di "aaaaaaaa", que está muy rica.

A Lovino le dieron dos tics, uno en el ojo y otro en el labio. ¿Y ahora encima le estaba tratando como a un bebé? El acabóse.

—¿Pero tú quién te crees que soy yo? ¿Eh, quién? Mira, te voy a perdonar porque todavía me queda un poco de buen humor en el cuerpo y me voy a largar de aquí ahora mismo antes de que te tire el frigorífico a la cabeza, imbécil.

Se levantó de la silla y salió a toda velocidad hacia el recibidor, pero al intentar abrir la puerta de la entrada se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave. Le empezaron a dar sudores fríos por todo el cuerpo, mientras observaba a Antonio acercarse con el trozo de salchicha pinchado en el tenedor y una sonrisa tétrica dibujada en la cara.

—Si no vienes se va a enfriar, Lovino...

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí! —chilló con voz aguda y temblando como una hoja—. ¡Esto ya no tiene gracia! ¡Déjame salir, joder!

—No hasta que Lovi sea bueno y se coma su cena como debe —el español seguía acercándose, sin acelerar ni ralentizar su paso. El italiano dio un grito y escapó corriendo, por una ventana salvadora que encontró, y se lanzó saltando por ella hacia el jardín, donde nada más caer al suelo resbaló con la regadera de remojar el huerto, convenientemente colocada ahí, y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

—Puto cacharro —el italiano le echó una mirada asesina a la regadera y se levantó, dando la vuelta la casa para escapar por la parte delantera. Pero allí, cortándole el paso, estaba Antonio con su plato de la cena.

—Yo ya he cenado, Lovino, ahora te toca a ti... —echó a correr detrás de él. El italiano paró en seco y casi derrapó al darse la vuelta para salir escopetado hacia el otro lado—. ¡Son muy nutritivas, Lovi, tienes que comértelas!

—¡Déjame vivir, joder! —pidió el pobre italiano, comenzando ya a llorar de verdad mientras corría. Iba sin mirar, y por eso acabó en un rincón del jardín, de donde ya no pudo escapar porque Antonio le alcanzó.

—Muy bien, venga –pinchó otro trozo de salchicha y varias patatas–. Abre la boca y empieza a cenar, Lovi.

—¡Como te me acerques un paso más te juro que llamo a los de Protección del Menor! —le amenazó mientras intentaba aplastarse contra la valla para echarse todo lo atrás que podía. Pero el español le agarró de la coronilla y le metió el tenedor de golpe en la boca, se lo sacó y se la cerró obligándole a masticar. A Lovino le empezaron a dar unas terribles arcadas, pero al no poder echarlo se lo tuvo que tragar. Tras eso le dio un fatídico ataque de tos, y se mantuvo hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Buen chico, Lovi, ahora el resto, venga...

—¡NO! —en cuanto el italiano abrió la boca, el tenedor asesino volvió a entrar cargado de porquería alemana, y de nuevo se lo tuvo que tragar. Los ojos ya le hacían chiribitas y casi no sentía la lengua—. Antonio, por favor...n–no me obligues a comer más...

De nada valieron sus desesperadas súplicas. Pinchada tras pinchada, se tuvo que comer todo el contenido del plato. Sentía ya retortijones en la tripa y ganas de vomitar casi incontenibles.

—Vale, ahora la última... –le abrió de nuevo la boca.

—¡NO! Por favor...por favor, no puedo más... —Lovi se sentía ya con un pie en la tumba—. Déjame seguir viviendo...¡glompf!

La última pinchada, en un arrebato lanzado, se introdujo en su boca, haciéndole adquirir un tono verdoso en la cara y sentir náuseas. Le pareció que, al tragar, aquella comida del infierno le abrasaba la garganta, la cual empezó a agitarse entre espasmos tratando de librarse de ese veneno.

—Antonio... —jadeó, notando que poco a poco se le acababa la vida—. Te juro que te voy a matar...¡uegh! C–cabrón, asesino...

Se dejó caer sobre el césped sujetándose la tripa para intentar impedir los dolores. Antonio suspiró y recogió el ya vacío plato.

—Voy a preparar el postre, enseguida vengo. No hace falta que te muevas, nos lo vamos a comer aquí.

A la mera mención de la comida el estómago se le puso definitivamente del revés y se tuvo que apoyar en un árbol para no caerse cuando su boca expulsó aquella horrible pasta maloliente. Se quedó tirado en la hierba, respirando como si no hubiera un mañana y sudando a chorros. Que viniera ya la Parca para llevárselo, con esa experiencia que acababa de vivir ya estaba curado de espanto.

**FIN**


End file.
